


Bleed for Me

by conagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boob Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Kinks, Knives, Lesbian, Limb removal, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Oral Sex, Period Kink, Period blood, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tit Jobs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, angsty smut, degradation kink, extreme sadism, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conagito/pseuds/conagito
Summary: Kaede finds herself in awkward and embarrassing situations during that time of the month.(Stories not related. Tags added as needed.)





	1. Miu Iruma - Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While spending a day at the fair with Miu, Kaede notices that her panties have stained red.

"And that's why I totally just had to smack the fucking bitch in the face," Miu finished, waving her one hand dramatically to emphasize every word she poke while the other clasped Kaede's tightly; their fingers were locked together and honestly, the both of them were content and happy.

Nodding along to Miu's story, Kaede hummed in response. "Ahh, I see," she murmured, a bit weakly due to a sudden pain in her stomach-area. Perhaps it was something she ate. "Er, Miu, do you mind stopping at the bathroom? We can go on the Ferris wheel afterwards, I promise."

Miu stopped her hand motions, her gaze darting down to the shorter blonde beside her. "Is everything alright, Bakamatsu?" She asked; usually the nickname was meant to get under her skin, but Kaede could tell that she meant no harm this time.

"Y-yes, yes, probably just not feeling well from something I ate.... Maybe it was the funnel cake...." She muttered, sighing. Hopefully she hadn't gotten food poisoning. That wouldn't be a good way to end their date....

The taller girl didn't seem to buy it; she seemed suspicious that maybe there was another reason behind wanting to escape to the women's room, but then again maybe it was just her own imagination.

Upon reaching the washroom, Kaede ran inside with Miu, letting the latter girl wait nearby the sinks while she took care of her business. Another knot twisted in her stomach and Kaede felt worse; she kinda felt hungry? Oh well. The blonde slid her panties off to sit down on the toilet seat and...what?

Staring down at the piece of fabric, Kaede felt her cheeks heat up with embarrassment and confusion. Was that...blood? But she wasn't supposed to get her period for another week at least! Thank god no one else was in here....

"U-um, Miu...?" She called out softly, the nervousness evident in her tone. "C-can you come in here for a moment...?"

Miu let out a hum, carefully opening the stall door once Kaede had unlocked it. "Is something wr—" The taller girl cut herself off upon seeing her lover sitting back against the toilet seat, cheeks red while her knees pressed together. She didn't even notice the panties hanging loosely on her ankles which had stained red in the middle, clearly showing the problem Kaede was dealing with. "Uh...."

Kaede waved her hands rapidly. "I-it's not what you think!" She protested, covering her face. "I-I'm on my period.... I-I didn't bring any tampons since I didn't think I'd need one...."

The girl opposite of Kaede was a bit confused; was this one of that cow tit’s fetishes or something? Alright, she’ll work with it then. “Ah, alright….” Miu grinned devilishly, and for a moment it reminded Kaede of Kokichi—something she really never hoped to think, but what can you do? “Don't worry, Bakamatsu, I'll take good care of you~”

“E-eh—?”

Even before Kaede could protest, Miu had her legs spread. Despite the talk Miu spouted, this would probably be their first time doing this kind of dirty thing together—what an experience. She leaned down and started to rub the front of Kaede’s flower, already earning a few weak whimpers and whines.

How could she do something like this?! Kaede didn't know what to do—her legs twitched under her lover’s touch and her head was spinning with the loss of her common sense as pleasure started to take over. It felt good, so good, but this kind of thing...and on her period, too!

“M-Miu, what—”

“Shh, don’t worry, Kaede~” Miu chuckled to herself, tugging the skin aside so she could glance inside of her flower. As expected, there was blood everywhere. Not a problem, though. She traced a nail along the side before pushing her finger in slowly; Kaede squealed in surprise, her back arching a bit. It wasn't hard to get it in, thankfully, as the blood lubricated her walls quite nicely.

It was nice and hot down there, as both girls could feel it; Kaede panted and gasped as Miu twirled her newly-sticky finger around inside the other’s special place. Soon enough she added another finger, and the pianist was quivering with every movement. This was her first time—their first time together! And Miu was fingering her in a bathroom stall while she was on her period. Not exactly how she pictured the situation before!

A groan escaped Kaede’s lips, louder than the others, as the inventor managed to hit her g-spot with ease. An evil chuckle came in response—there was no way this could be good. Was she going to be teased and abused in one spot until she came?!

“Oh~ Just like that, Kaede, moan some more~” The other blonde seemed immensely pleased at getting Kaede to groan—she worked her fingers faster, scissoring and twisting them around; some blood had begun to spill down her hand, dripping onto the cement floor. Oh well, they would either deal with it later or just leave it. Not their problem, after all.

It was a surprise no one had come in yet; then again, they did stop in a rather oddly-placed restroom, so it made sense that barely anyone even noticed it to begin with. What kind of fair would do that? This one, apparently.

Kaede felt a line of tingles go up her spine, arching and twitching each time Miu so much as brushed her g-spot; it was getting hard to hold back and the smaller blonde didn't know how much longer she could last. It was hard to think, but...was Miu even okay with getting down and dirty like this on her period? Maybe it was one of the weird fetishes she had…. Urgh, who cares! She just wanted to do this to her, huh?! “A-ah, Miu—!” The pianist squealed, gasping; her hands grasped the seat of the toilet tightly, knuckles beginning to turn white from just how tight she was holding on. If it were the inventor herself, Kaede would've probably dug a little too deep in the skin.

The sensations only got worse (or better) when Miu dared to do something different, pulling out her fingers and instead licking at the sticky redness of Kaede’s flower. Her head was spinning with every touch the soft muscle was giving her, but she couldn't help feeling guilty—after all, her girlfriend was only doing this to let her enjoy herself, rather than letting them both feel good. If she hadn't had so much trouble thinking with the pleasure flooding her head, the pianist probably would've wondered what Miu was doing about the clumps of blood that usually came out on heavy days—the first few days for her.

Whether she wanted the answer or not, it never came to her as Miu’s tongue slid as deep as it could go inside of her, twirling around, teasing and gliding against every inch it could reach. Kaede couldn't take it anymore—she arched her back, a loud string of moans escaping from her throat as she came. The sticky fluids dripped out of her and onto the inventor’s face; it would probably be difficult to clean if it had gotten into her hair….

“Ah….” Pulling back, the taller blonde was lucky enough to have tucked the strands of her bangs behind her ears; a mess of clear and light red liquid was dressed along her lips and chin, dripping down slowly. It was so...lewd.

If Kaede could've spoken clearly, she would've apologized until her tongue fell off. Unfortunately, though, she could barely breathe normally with her chest rising and falling in a quicker rhythm than she was used to. Is this what an orgasm is? The pianist loved the feeling—she could feel her heartbeat much easier now, and the pulsing pleasure was still quite prominent in her thighs, mostly.

“Well, shall we clean up?” Miu didn't even say anything about what just happened; maybe she didn't need to, but at least acknowledging their risk would've been normal…. She stood, unwinding a long strand of toilet paper before balling it up and wiping the cum-blood mixture off her face. She repeated the action, moving now to clean off between her girlfriend’s legs; the latter flinched a little at the contact, but soon got used to the non-sexual touch and calmed down. 

Upon finishing, Miu rummaged through the small purse she had brought; apparently she had a tampon the entire time. “Here you go,” she said simply, smiling at Kaede as she set the item in her hands.

Kaede looked at it, then up at Miu, then back again. Her breath had evened out, so talking was no problem. “Y-you….”

“Hm?”

“You had a tampon this entire time?! A-and you still decided to—to toy with me like that?!” Cheeks flushed bright red, the pianist’s lips curved into a pout; ugh, this was so embarrassing! And now she would forever have the memory of her first time being in a public bathroom on her period! How horrible!

Miu flinched back. “E-eh? Of course I did…. I always have one…?” She was quite confused at why Kaede was raising her voice at her—didn't she want to be toyed with? That's why she had looked like that while sitting there, right?

Clenching her fingers around the tampon in her hand, the smaller girl grit her teeth; although she was mad, she couldn't say she disliked what had happened… Still….

Shoving Miu back out of the stall and promptly slamming the door shut afterwards, Kaede huffed. All she could do was shout, “Idiot!” while blushing even more.

Hahhh, how horrible, really….


	2. Shuichi Saihara - A Different Kind of Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her piano recital, Shuichi is determined to make Kaede satisfied—no matter what problems she might be having.

As the last note rang out softly throughout the concert hall, many audience members stood and clapped heartily at the pianist’s performance—Shuichi Saihara included.

His gaze shifted from the piano itself to the one who had played the beautiful melody; none other than Kaede Akamatsu, a.k.a. his girlfriend. Somewhere inside his chest, the boy felt pride in having that title given to her, as well as his own title of ‘Kaede’s boyfriend’.

Their eyes met for a moment, and both exchanged a small smile before he gave a slight wave, knowing quite well that she would be unable to return it in front of the crowd. The blonde gave a bow in closing of her performance, and then began to head backstage. The concert was over.

People began to shuffle their way through the lines of already-leaving listeners, trying not to make it obvious that they were intentionally pushing and shoving. Shuichi passed most people with ease—all you really had to do was follow the flow of people and you'd be let out quite easily. He headed backstage to meet up with Kaede, checking the time on his watch; luckily it hadn't taken extremely long to get out like it could occasionally. He’d been to every one of the pianist’s performances, so he knew how these things were.

“Oh, Shuichi!” Kaede ran up to him happily, wrapping her arms around the detective’s neck. “I know I say this every time, but that really was so nerve-wracking!”

Laughing, Shuichi simply nodded his head. “I know, I know,” he replied gently, placing a kiss to the girl’s forehead. “You did amazing though, really.”

“Ah, you think so?” A slight blush appeared on Kaede’s cheeks, and she couldn't help but grin. “I'm so glad….”

“Yes, yes.” Ah, Shuichi was so content holding his girlfriend in his arms like this. He trailed soft kisses down her cheek now, leading to her neck. “You remember what I said before? About continuing where we left off?”

The pianist gasped, biting her lip; he wouldn't dare do this kind of thing now, would he? Sure, barely anyone was here now that it was over, but still…! She had multiple reasons why they couldn't. “W-wait, Shuichi— I-I'm sorry, but this isn't a good idea….” Now she was the one pushing him away; it was clear how embarrassed she was, shifting awkwardly in her stance and all. “I-I just, um, s-started my period a while ago…. A-and doing it here would be...you know….”

Shuichi paused, gazing over her. Was that all she was worried about? “It'll be fine, Kaede, don't you trust me?” He took her hand in his own, kissing the back of it before pulling her along to the dressing room she had used before the show. “No one comes in here, right? Looks, there's even a couch.”

Ah, he was right. The door locked too, so there shouldn't be any problem with this; the walls weren't exactly paper thin either, so…. “B-but aren't you grossed out…? I-I said I'm on my period….”

“So?”

Kaede flinched. Did he really not care? If they did this here, it could get messy and she didn't know what would happen at all. But...the blonde would definitely be lying if she said she wasn't horny; that's probably what she hates most about being on her period, it always happens but she could never do anything. And now...Shuichi is being so kind to her like this, even saying that it didn't matter that she was on her period.

Small tears trickled down the pianist’s cheeks, and she gasped. “I-I'm sorry! I d-don't know why I'm crying….” She muttered out, wiping them away quickly; gah, stupid overflowing emotions. It wasn't even anything huge, and she still was crying over it. How annoying. “Y-you're so kind, S-Shuichi….” She nodded quickly, then tackled him in a tight hug. “O-okay...let's do it….”

Shuichi did flinch slightly at the hug, wrapping his arms around her in return for a moment before pulling her to stand in front of him as he sat on the couch; this was going to be something lewd, wasn't it? “Do you want me to help you?”

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kaede shook her head. Ah, this was so embarrassing, but...she didn't dislike it at all. The thought of being watched by Shuichi actually seemed to arouse her even more. The blonde trailed her fingers down to the hem of her shirt, tugging the fabric slowly over her head. She tossed it to the ground, cheeks burning red as she began to unhook her bra; soon enough, it joined her shirt on the floor. 

The boy leaned forward slightly, reaching up to gently touch the side of her breast; Kaede jumped at his cold fingers. “You're so beautiful, Kaede…. Every single part of you.”

“C-come on, you're making me even more embarrassed,” the pianist sputtered out, slipping her skirt off next. She glanced down slightly, noticing that Shuichi was already getting hard; it kinda made her happy to know that, though. She alone could make him like that.

After slipping her panties off, Kaede was completely exposed; even the wetness between her legs became evident to both of them now that nothing was blocking it. Both arousal and natural lady issues would contribute to lube now, she noted. Leaning down, the pianist began to undo her boyfriend’s pants. In return, he began to run his fingers through her blonde locks.

He really did think she looked beautiful, but now she was that and...overwhelmingly lewd. The way she was nestled between his legs like this while tugging down the pants around his waist (he did have to lift himself up for her), her flushed cheeks showing both her embarrassment and her arousal, the way her fingers moved as she slowly took his length into her hands...everything about Kaede was so beautifully lewd.

She barely knew what she was doing, but it didn't matter because soon enough Shuichi would be the one leading her along. She glided her hands up and down the erection in her palms, trying to think of a better way to please her lover; of course, full intercourse was what they were going for, but now she would settle with a handjob.

“Shuichi...did you bring lube?” The question slipped from Kaede’s lips subconsciously and through the small grunts and groans from the detective came her reply.

“Yeah….” It was a breathless answer, a bit husky from his arousal; could you blame him, though?

Nodding, the blonde removed one hand. “Can I have it…?” She beckoned for him to hand the bottle over to her from wherever he had stashed it; would he enjoy being coated in the liquid with her help? It was still considered a handjob, right?

Shuichi looked down at her for a moment, staying silent. After that, he leaned forward—extremely close to her, that is—and pulled the bottle from his pants; it would've probably been a good idea to take that out earlier, but he had gotten caught up in the moment. Placing it into Kaede’s open palm, he gave her a quick reassuring smile. It seemed to say, “Everything is going to be just fine, okay? Do your best.”

Kaede looked at him, her heart pounding in her chest; oh no, could Shuichi hear it…? She took a small, slow breath to calm herself down, then poured some of the lubricant over her palms and a bit on his dick. It was cute to see how he shivered at the cold.

She slowly worked her hands up and down the shaft, coating his skin in the lube; the thought of this thing going inside her soon was going to drive her crazy, but did he even bring condoms…? Were they going to do this raw?! The blonde’s gaze drifted upward, and she almost felt herself go limp in the relief of seeing a small square packet hidden in Shuichi’s palm. Yeah, why did she worry? He had everything planned out. This was sure to be fine.

At the movement of Kaede’s hands, the detective curled his fingers into his palms; her soft, delicate touch mixed with the slightly cold lube felt so good—was this what a handjob was? If it was like this, there was no way he’d be able to keep himself composed during the real thing, despite all his efforts and planning beforehand. “A-ah, Kaede….”

Hearing her name brought a blush to the girl’s cheeks; his voice was soft and husky, but still so sweet to hear. She never knew Shuichi could make these kinds of sounds; she wanted to hear more, and make him feel even better.

Kaede didn't exactly know what was considered ‘prepared enough’, but judging from how smoothly her fingers were gliding up and down his skin, she assumed it didn't take too long to get to. She considered putting some of the slippery lube on herself as well, but quickly decided that she didn't even need it from how wet she was; it didn't help that blood had begun to leak down her legs, either.

“S-Shuichi, I think w-we’re ready,” the girl whispered out breathlessly, her own excitement and fear taking over her. She didn't even receive a verbal acknowledgement; only a nod came from the detective as he pulled her up quickly into his lap, almost too eager to get things going.

There was a slight pause between them; Shuichi was clearly waiting for some sort of confirmation from Kaede, though she seemed completely unaware. Her head was spinning as her gaze locked onto her boyfriend’s cock carefully positioned between her legs. She could feel her knees shaking and almost giving out, though the pianist held them up for falling down would definitely slam herself right onto his dick and that would probably be uncomfortable for both of them.

Well, maybe just her.

“K-Kaede?” The boy asked slowly, glancing up at her. He seemed desperate for her to say something, hands shaking subtly as he held her hips in place. He was starting to feel small droplets of blood dripping from her flower down onto him, and it wasn't exactly helping him stay calm. It was warm and made him flinch every time it spilled onto him, but he finally slid the girl down onto his shaft after she gave a weak nod; neither of them could hold back anymore.

Holy hell. She was so warm and moist inside—was this normal, or something special thanks to her period? If it felt like this now, Shuichi didn't know how he would feel about regular sex. He couldn't help the soft chain of groans that slipped from his throat as she moved down further and further until reaching the base; her erotic moaning and gasping was only worsening his erection, as well.

“Y-you alright…?” The boy finally choked out through all the waves of pleasure that were pulsing from his groin and spreading throughout his body; God, it was so difficult to even think right now. He just wanted to feel more and more of this pleasure, but of course he would make sure Kaede was okay first. He at least had enough self-control for that. His hands gently massaged the skin of her hips just to try and get her mind of the pain that she was probably feeling—he had done his research on this stuff, albeit he was embarrassed in doing so, so he knew of some ways to try and calm her down and keep the pain to a minimum.

From her perspective, Kaede felt...both a mixture of pain and pleasure. On one hand, her hips ached horribly as her walls were being stretched out by the foreign object inserted inside her, but on the other hand it felt so amazing and so addicting because of how her abdomen was twisting up with the pleasure. And she wasn't even moving yet, so how would it feel when she did? God, she felt like vomiting and yet she still didn't want to stop at all. “I-I'm fine,” the blonde answered quietly with a nod. Her hands migrated up to Shuichi’s neck, locking her fingers together behind it so that she held onto him gently. “I-I'll start...moving,” she whispered out now, carefully lifting her hips with a weak groan; she slid back down again, the lewd noises coming from her pussy because of her arousal and blood embarrassed her to no end. Though when she looked down at her boyfriend’s dick coated in a thin layer of blood and other clear juices, it only excited her even more. Why did she find that so...hot? 

Shuichi seemed to be just as messed up as her; his eyes had shut now, just feeling the pleasure, and his chin was tilted down slightly to let his soft breaths and moans come out. His brow was even furrowed a little, which honestly made Kaede’s heart pound at his cuteness; he could be adorable even now, huh?

Continuously sliding herself up and down his shaft, soon the pianist could feel a knot twisting in her stomach; was she going to cum so soon? She couldn't help it, though, as her hips had begun to speed up on their own soon after adjusting her flower to the wonderful feeling of being impaled. She leaned herself over Shuichi now; her breasts pressed right up against his chest, her arms leaning weakly against the couch behind them. “S-Shuichi,” she panted out heavily, going in for a sticky, saliva-filled French kiss. It was easy to give up her dominance to the detective, but it felt oh-so good, so she didn't care in the slightest. Their tongues danced carefreely around each other in a lewd kiss until Kaede pulled back to breath, as well as mutter a warning: “I-it’s coming…. S-Shuichi, I-I'm gonna cum soon….”

There came a weak nod in return from the boy; god, if he could speak without at least one moan interrupting him he would probably agree with her. The heat flooding his abdomen was beginning to churn with the overwhelming pleasure. His cock twitched inside of his girlfriend with every movement she made over his lap; it was almost shameful how much of a virgin he was really showing to be. Well, not anymore, that is.

The blood dripping from Kaede had covered his shaft in a sticky lubricant that probably worked even better than the one he had brought with him. Droplets had begun to slide down his thighs, even, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was so warm and moist that the stickiness of his legs and dick afterwards didn't even come to mind. He was only focused on the pianist’s hips moving hypnotically on his lap—up and down, up and down. He couldn't hold it anymore, really.

“K-Kaede…!” Out came his last breathless moan before he reached up and held her tightly by the waist. Shuichi’s seed filled her womb; the sudden realization that they had forgotten a condom was to come later.

As if the detective’s erotic voice and hot liquid sent her over the edge, the blonde found her back arching as her body tensed; she came. The sensations were so good that she could barely breath. Catching her breath wasn't easy, but neither of them moved for a long while.

There was no noise for the time being aside from the pants and gasps of post-orgasm. The pianist held her hands tightly onto Shuichi's shoulders, his still firmly placed on her hips as well. It was almost scary how quiet they had both gotten despite their loud wails of pain and pleasure not two minutes ago.

Finally, breaking the silence in an almost-monotone voice as the realization mentioned before draped over her like a blanket of dread and worry, Kaede muttered, “Ah...w-we forgot the condom.”


End file.
